<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blithe Chefs by sardonyx164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533646">Blithe Chefs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164'>sardonyx164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Fluff, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Food Fight, Original Character(s), Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Chad make some food for the galactic operatives.</p><p>...It was mostly Nigel that made the food, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson, Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson &amp; Original Character (s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blithe Chefs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your Alternate Universe idea this time is:<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SamAndMaxFreelancePolice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door cafeteria. Nigel walks into the room with a big plate of semifreddo cake. Nigel professionally places the plate of semifreddo cake onto a cafeteria table, where Numbuhs 727. 2007, 2008 and 2009 are sitting]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel</b>: Alright, I know you guys want to try Earth foods, so me and Chad decided to make our favourite Earth dessert for you: semifreddo cake. [bashfully clearing his throat] We hope that you enjoy your meal. Um, any questions?</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel finds that the operatives are giving him odd, questioning looks (except for Numbuh 2007, who looks elated)]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel:</b>...Why are you looking at me like that?</p><p><b>Numbuh 727</b><b>:</b> Um, well, we just, uh...heard a lot of yelling and screaming from the kitchen...not to mention loud laughter...</p><p><b>Numbuh 2007:</b> Did you and that other guy get into a fight?! Cool!</p><p><b>Numbuh 2008</b><b>: </b>[shuddering a bit] Are humans always this violent...? [she takes a big piece of the cake and starts eating it] I sure hope not!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [putting his hands up defensively] Now, now! Let me explain everything! You see--</p><p><b>Numbuh 2009:</b> [taking a small piece of the cake] Is it because cooking is serious business for humans or something...?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [nodding in agreement] Why, you are absolutely correct, Numbuh 2009. We have to follow strict procedures when making food, otherwise we humans can get... <em>very</em> ill.</p><p><b>Numbuh 2009:</b>[nibbling at his piece of cake] Alright, thank you...</p><p><b>Numbuh 727:</b> [poking at their piece of cake out of curiosity] Um, so...what were you and that teenager doing in that kitchen...?</p><p><b>Numbuh 2007:</b> [elated] Give us all the details!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [scratching the back of his neck] Um, alright. [clearing his throat and putting his hands behind his back] Well, me and Chad are usually very coordinated and professional when it comes to cooking. But today was different. [pacing around] Apparently, Chad thought that distracting me would be <em>hilarious</em>, and so he decided to kiss me at random intervals just to see how I would react.</p><p><b>Numbuh 727:</b> [starting to eat their food] Um, what happened next...?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [angrily (?)] I told him that his immature behaviour was <em>unacceptable</em> in a kitchen, however, the <em>idiot</em> just says to me...[badly imitating Chad]...’Oh, Nigel, stop being so uptight all the time’...[speaking his normal voice]...and I had to tell him <em>all about</em> food safety. But he <em>still</em> didn’t get it. [stops pacing around] So that’s why I had to cream him.</p><p>
  <em>[Numbuh 2007 starts cheering very loudly. Numbuh 2008, startled by Numbuh 2007’s loud cheering (and Nigel’s story), spits out her food]</em>
</p><p><b>Numbuh 2008:</b> What?!</p><p><b>Numbuh 2009: </b>[stops eating] Huh? What’s going on now...?</p><p><b>Numbuh 727:</b> [worried] Um, is that teenager alright...?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Well--</p><p>
  <em>[As if on cue, Chad nonchalantly yet smugly walks into the room. The quartet of aliens all gape at Chad when they see his appearance: the teen’s hair is disheveled, his shirt has a bit of whipped cream on it, and he has icing lip markings all over his face. Chad doesn’t seem to notice or even care that the galactic operatives are staring at him; he just sits next to Nigel and puts his arm around the bald boy]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [jabbing his finger into Nigel’s nose] Checkmate.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [confused (?)] Huh?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [nuzzling Nigel’s nose] You didn’t seriously believe that I forgot all about food safety, did you~?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Um...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [smirking] You do also remember that I’m an <em>actor</em>, right~?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Uh...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [kissing Nigel’s nose] You see, after your little <em>prank </em>earlier today, I tried to think of a way to get my revenge on you...and I managed to come up with something: I wanted to get you angry enough so that you would start a food fight in the kitchen...[whispering into Nigel’s ear]...and so that we would get into another <em>lovely </em>kissing fight. [kissing Nigel’s nose again] And my plan <em>worked</em>. Now you have to clean up the <em>whole kitchen</em>, Nigie. Well? What do you have to say for yourself~?</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[smugly]...You do realize that <em>you</em> have to clean up the kitchen, too?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [nervously (?)] Yes...</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> And you <em>do</em> realize that I’m just going to think of another prank to get <em>my </em>revenge on <em>you</em>?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Um...</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[chuckling]...Try as you like, Chad, but you’re <em>never</em> going to be better than me. I’m just going to outsmart you at every-- [Chad kisses his nose again] – hey!</p><p><b>Chad</b>: [playfully] Try and catch me, kid!</p><p>
  <em>[Chad zooms out of the room, with Nigel happily/playfully running after him. The quartet of aliens are just... staring at the walls out of disbelief, confusion, and shock]</em>
</p><p><b>Numbuh 2009:</b>...What just happened?</p><p><b>Numbuh 727:</b> Um, I’m not sure. But, uh, there <em>was</em> this one Earth cartoon that showed two humans getting into a prank war...</p><p><b>Numbuh 2009:</b> Oh, yeah! I remember that cartoon!...Wait, how did <em>that</em> episode end again...?</p><p><b>Numbuh 2007: </b>[innocently]...I think we should go <em>watch</em> those two humans. [clearing his throat] You know, so they don’t cause, uh, trouble?</p><p><b>Numbuh 2008/Numbuh 2009</b><b>/Numbuh 727:</b> [catching on to what Numbuh 2007 is implying] Absolutely. / Yes. / Okay.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Just like the Noodle Incident from Calvin and Hobbes, the Kitchen Incident will be left unexplained.<br/>But here is pretty much what the quartet of aliens heard (don't worry, the link is safe for work; it's basically Masae Anela tickling chuggaaconroy):<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2l0R4ZzkbE</p><p>-Chad is acting like quite the prankster, isn't he? Well, he played with Nigel a lot back on Earth, didn't he?</p><p>(Just read through Operation Adulation and you'll see what I mean. However, Chad also acts quite playful in the canon universe, too: in Operation Treaty, he was smirking smugly throughout his friendly fight with Nigel, and later on, Chad smugly says "Guess I'll let you slide this time, Nigie!". It may have only been one episode, but that one episode was all I needed.)</p><p>Anyway, now that he isn't worrying about...anything dangerous (and now that Numbuh Infinity is actively encouraging Nigel and Chad to teach everyone about human life)...well, Chad is free to play with Nigel as much as he wants. </p><p>-The cartoon that showed two humans getting into a prank war:<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Recess</p><p>-There's some delicious (no pun intended) irony with Nigel and Chad getting into a food fight:<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/DoubleDare1986</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>